


Chéri

by Blueberrycreme



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec only speaks english, First Meetings, France - Freeform, I dont speak french but whatever, Magnus only speaks french, Paris - Freeform, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberrycreme/pseuds/Blueberrycreme
Summary: When Alec visits his sister in Paris, he meets a cute stranger. Sadly, cute stranger only speaks French.Alec doesn't speak French. Magnus doesn't speak English.





	Chéri

**Author's Note:**

> So i dont speak French. Here is Google translator at its best.   
> (By the way I am aware that most French nowadays do speak English, but I just loved the idea and French is just to beautiful.)

So far, Paris had been nothing like New York. Alec had flown to France three days ago to visit his little sister Izzy, who had landed an internship at a famous fashion design company here in Paris. After receiving the email, Isabelle hadn’t stopped screaming and jumping around for almost five and soon after that she had moved to Paris. While Alec was sure he would miss her terribly, he was also very proud of her and wished her nothing but the best. That was two months ago. 

After his flight had landed, he was picked up by his eagerly waving sister. Taking a cap back to Izzy’s flat, Alec had seen a glimpse of Paris. He had landed in the middle of the night so it was quiet and dark in the city, but Alec fell in love with Paris instantly. 

In the morning, three days after his arrival, Izzy had to leave for work again, due it was Monday, with a promise to show him one of her favourite restaurants later that night.   
After hearing the door close shut, Alec sat up from where he was sleeping on Izzy’s enormous couch. Coffee, he needed coffee. Groaning, he remembered that Izzy wasn’t a big coffee drinker herself and a quick glance in the kitchen confirmed his thoughts. No coffee machine in sight. 

Hopping in the shower real quick, he let the cool water wake him up before putting on black jeans and an equally black hoodie. Grabbing his keys and wallet, he made his way out.   
As he walked out of the door, the sun that was starting to rise hit his face. Smiling, he began to walk down the street in the middle of Paris. There were shops everywhere, so of course his sister loved this place. 

But there was more to Paris than Alec had initially thought. The streets were now beautifully lit by the warm morning sun, there were already hundreds of people on the street, chatting and laughing and Paris just looked like straight out of a film set. This may have been due the fact that Izzy lived right in the centre of it, not far away from the Eiffel tower. 

Stuffing his hands into his jeans pockets, Alec pondered about what to do next. Deciding to grab breakfast, he wandered the streets. After grabbing a muffin and a coffee, he made his way down Pont de Bir-Hakeim, a bridge near the Eiffel tower, eating the muffin while walking there. Sighing contently, he leaned against the stony railing of the bridge. His coffee was still hot and warmed his fingers. Looking over the water of the Seine, he spotted a few cherry blossom trees, blooming in bright pink. 

“Elles sont belles…”, a voice beside him suddenly sighed. Looking to his right Alec’s eyes widened. Beside him stood a slim man, shorter than him, dark hair with maroon coloured streaks in them, bronze skin and flashy clothes. Gulping, Alec raised his brows. The man smiled at him. And what smile that was. All white teeth and dimples, making his eyes crinkle. 

“Erm… sorry did you talk to me?”, Alec than asked, blushing slightly. 

“Je suis désolé je ne comprends pas.”, the other one looked sorry. 

Clearing his throat, Alec took a sip of his coffee. Of course, he cursed mentally; of course the hot stranger didn’t speak English. Alec never had luck when it came to this kind of things.   
Looking back at hot stranger, that now was leaning against the railing too, he smiled at the embarrassed looking man. 

“Yeah… sorry I don’t really speak French.”, Alec admitted himself, rubbing his hand of his neck. The stranger’s eyes grew wide, before smiling awkwardly.   
They both grew quiet after that, looking out over the water. 

‘Okay, names are not hard, try names’, Alec thought, turning slightly to face the stranger again. After gaining his attention, Alec held out his hand. 

“I am Alec.”, he said, hopping that at least his name was understood. Stranger then send him a blinding smile, before taking his hand in his own delicate one. 

“Magnus.”, he said. And no, Alec definitely not thought about how beautiful that name sounded with that French accent. 

Smiling back, Alec had an idea. He then pointed to his now empty coffee and then between the two of them, a few times before Magnus seemed to understand. If his enlightened face was anything to go by. Nodding, Magnus pointed in behind his back, before taking Alec’s hand in his, dragging him over the bridge. 

Blushing, Alec looked down at their intertwined fingers. Grinning, he threw his empty coffee in a nearby bin before catching up with Magnus, walking beside him. 

Five minutes later, still holding hands, Magnus lead them into a small and cosy looking café. 

Sitting down at a table near the large windows that filled the room with bright light, Magnus took out his phone, typing something really fast, before looking up at Alec, softly smiling. Ordering him and Alec a coffee each, well at least Alec thought so, because he didn’t understand a single word between the waiter and Magnus, he then grinned when his phone buzzed.

Shoving it into Alec’s face, Magnus smiled at him excitingly.

Confused, Alec took the phone and read the message from a certain Catarina that Magnus had just received.   
‘Hi, my name is Catarina, a friend of Magnus. I am from New York myself, yeay! Ii moved here five years ago and apparently I am now yours and Magnus translator. Oh by the way, he thinks you are super cute but don’t tell him I told you.’

Smiling, he looked back up at Magnus who was looking at him, eager to see his reaction.   
Looking back down, Alec began to type too. 

‘Hello Catarina, it’s nice to… meet you? Thanks for translating, I think that Magnus is very cute too and you are very much allowed to tell him that’, Alec send and gave back the phone to Magnus, who was now sipping at his coffee. 

Alec hadn’t even noticed that the waiter came back. Picking up his own coffee, he was delighted to see that it was a basic black coffee without cream or sugar. Magnus phone buzzed. Looking up to see Magnus expression while reading his friends reply, Alec bit his lips when he saw Magnus blushing. Quickly glancing up, Magnus gave him a sweet smile, before typing. 

Handing back the phone with a reply, Magnus looked at him with a playful smirk.

‘You are adorable. Sorry for not understanding a single word you are saying, cute foreigner.’

Snorting, Alec had to put down his coffee. Shaking his head fondly, he laughed. Typing, he stilled for a moment, wasn’t it weird to flirt threw somebody else? Probably it was, but as long as it made it possible for him to continue flirting with Magnus, he really didn’t mind. 

‘Am I cute enough to now weather you are single or not?’, he asked. Alec already assumed that Magnus was single, but he wanted to know for sure.   
The phone was given back, this time Magnus made sure their fingers touched.

Smiling at the touch, Alec took his hand gentle, pressing a soft kiss at the back of Magnus hand. Apparently, the other one was just as surprised as Alec himself, who now tried to hide his blush while looking at the phone. Where did that come from? Judging from Magnus stunned but happy look, Alec hadn’t messed up, so he let himself relax again. 

‘I am single… I hope you are too, otherwise this would be weird.’, Magnus had replied. 

‘Very single myself.’, Alec replied. 

‘How old are you?’, Magnus asked, intertwining their fingers that were lying on the table. Alec’s breath was caught in his throat, while typing back. 

’26, you?’, Alec asked. 

’27. Why are you here?’, Magnus asked.

‘I am visiting my sister, Izzy. She is an intern at a fashion company and moved here as long as that internship it lasting, but I really hope that it will turn into a long term job, it would make her very happy. Even thought I would miss her terribly.’, he typed, smiling proudly.

Reading his reply, Magnus face turned softer. Looking up at him, he gently squeezed Alec’s hand. 

‘That’s were noble of you. What are you doing professionally?’, Magnus replied. 

‘I am a stunt coordinator, what about yourself?’, Alec asked.

‘A make-up artist… I manly work at fashion shows. But more the crazy kind, I do a lot of special effects makeup.’, holding up a finger to show Alec to wait a moment, after the American had read the message, Magnus took his phone back, opened Instagram and showed Alec his work. 

Looking at the pictures, Alec was impressed. Magnus was really talented. One picture showed a girl with half face full of tiny butterflies, made out of what had to be plastic. Another on showed a male model lit by UV light, impressive painting on his skin visible. 

They continue to talk like that for more than two hours, until Magnus looked down at his phone frowning before looking sad. 

As Alec wanted to ask what’s wrong, Magnus showed him the screen. 

‘Hey Alec, as I just told Magnus, I sadly have to get back to work. It was my pleasure to help you both and if the two of you fuck it up from here on I will come and hunt you down.’   
Laughing, Alec shook his head. 

‘Thank you very much Catarina, but I won’t fuck it up.’, he typed before he gave the phone back to Magnus. 

Not wanting the date, was it a date, to end yet, both of them continued looking at each other. Their fingers still intertwined, Alec playing with one of Magnus rings.   
As the waiter came over, Magnus reached into his pockets. Widening his eyes, Alec shook his head, taking out his own wallet. Taking out Euros, he looked at the money confusedly. A snort caught his attention and when he looked up, Magnus was trying to hide his laugh behind his hand. Glaring at him playfully, but not really being able to stay serious, Alec held out his hand with the money, silently asking for help. Still laughing, Magnus reached out and took the right amount of money out of his palm, handing it to the waiter. 

After the waiter left, they stood up and made their way out of the café. Walking down the now busier streets, they walked back to where they had met. Stopping, Alec looking down at their hands, once again. Looking up, he was met by a hopeful looking Magnus looking up at him, a small smile playing on his lips.   
Reaching up, Alec took his face in between his hand. Magnus face was even softer than his hands. Slowly leaning in, he waited for permission to ask the shorter one.   
Nodding, Magnus grinned. 

Leaning in all the way, Alec captured his lips with his one. It wasn’t a rush and lust filled kiss, it was sweet and slow. They were taking their time.   
Pulling apart, Magnus smiled up at him, softly brushing a strand of hair out of Alec’s face. 

Smiling, Alec gave him another kiss, before stepping back. The smile on his face wouldn’t just go away, even when he lifted his hand a shyly waved at the other man. 

“Bye Magnus.”, he breathed out, still grinning, before turning away, walking away. 

Behind him, Magnus face fell. Now he was confused, didn’t Alec like him? Did he do something wrong? 

Stopping dead in his tracks, Alec’s cursed, turning around sharply to run back to the man he just left. 

“Shit! I am so sorry Magnus! I totally forgot! Fuck this is embarrassing.”, Alec rushed out, muttering the last part. Magnus only look at him in stunned silence, unsure of what to do.   
Pulling out his phone, he handed it to Magnus, an apologetic smile on his face. 

Looking at the phone and finally connecting the dots, Magnus face turned happy again. Giving back the phone, he signalled Alec to text him, before giving him one last kiss on the cheek and walking away. 

Looking down grinning, he saw that Magnus had put something else instead of his name. 

‘Chéri’ 

Looking up the word, Alec grinned.   
Looks like he had to learn French now.


End file.
